The present invention relates to a sports racket, and more particularly to stringing means of a sports racket made of composite material.
As exemplified by Martel in the French Patent 2276845 and Svoma in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,678, various attempts have been made to improve the stringing means of a sports racket. They all disclose sports racket frames, which are reinforced by means of an additional thickness added thereto and are composed of two parallel rows of string holes permitting strings to pass therethrough in such manners that strings form a greater sweet spot and that the portions of the strings adjacent to the frame are arranged obliquely so as to enhance the ball-controlling capability of the sports racket. However, it must be noted here that the stringing designs described above can bring about the expected effect only when two rows of string holes are arranged as far apart as possible. Such arrangement of string holes results in a greater distance between the netted surface and the edge of the racket head frame. As a result, the ball-controlling capability of the racket is greatly compromised.